Persona 5: Generations
by S.I.N1146
Summary: Our favorite, stoic and cool-guy protagonist Yu Narukami, is dead. But a new heroine will rise from the ashes... I suck at summaries. I don't own Persona 4, only the OCs. Rated to be safe.


Chapter 1

"Loser alert."

"Eww~! Why is she wearing those hideous boots! They're soooo out of season!"

"Let's ignore her."

A silver haired girl sighed deeply as she ignored the many smug and disgusted looks coming from her classmates and other people in the hallway. Her face suddenly met the floor at an alarming velocity. Laughter erupted all around her. She picked herself up and faced the culprit, a black-haired boy with a mushroom cut. "Oops~." he said with sarcasm which made the people around her shriek with laughter. "I didn't see you there Narukami-**kun**." He clearly emphasized the '-kun' because almost everyones was laughing at the girl. "I'm a girl." she said quietly. "_What was that, Jun?" _ a blond with curly hair asked, still hooting with laughter.

"_I didn't hear you."_

Jun stood absolutely still, looked stoically at them. And very slowly and quietly she walked away from them, shutting their noise out. Jun then found herself staring at her reflection in the girl's bathroom.

'What's wrong with my hair?' she asked fingering her hair slightly. She stepped back a little and examined her outfit. White polo and cream colored blazer with a red bow in the front; clean, blue skirt; clean, green and silver jacket; clean, black combat boots; slightly mucky on the sides but still relatively clean.

Jun looked up and surprised herself. Tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. 'Why was she crying?' she asked herself as she hastily wiped them away. She got good, no scratch that, the best grades in her entire batch but she was nice to everyone despite her stoic façade and her soft voice.

"Is there something wrong?"

Jun spun around and stared into the bright golden eyes of a woman. Her hair was golden blonde put into a messy bun with strands falling out. Jun cocked her head to the side.

She didn't recognize this woman. Is she a teacher here?

"I may not be a teacher here," the woman said, pulling Jun out of her reverie. "but I am still concerned about the well being of the students, even if they are from another school." Jun just looked at her, not saying anything. She was shocked and confused at the same time.

"W-who are you?" she asked quietly. The woman smiled. "My name is Margareth, and you are Jun Narukami, correct?" Jun warily took a step back. "H-how do you know my name?" she asked. Margareth smiled and walked over to the bathroom door, opening it. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to take this talk somewhere else." she said. Jun nodded unsurely and together they walked out, ignoring the whispers, stared and points form the other students.

Margareth slide open the door to an empty classroom and stepped inside, Jun following. "H-how do you know me?" Jun asked a little bravely. Margareth smiled at her. "I'm impressed." she said, Jun looked at her confusedly.

"H-huh?"

"Despite the situation you are still able to calm your nerves and if not talk properly, clearly and bravely. You do not charge at me, demanding answers right away instead you wait and see what will happen. You're just like you're parents."

At the mention of her parents, Jun froze. She shook all over as she looked Margareth in the eyes. "Y-you k-knew my p-parents?" she whispered out hoarsely. Margareth nodded. "Yes." she said as she walked up to Jun. "They're the reason why I wish to speak to you now."

Jun just looked at her. Margareth leaned in and came to Jun's height. "Would you like to join...the school you're parents made?" she whispered as if someone would overhear.

Jun reared her head. Thinking it as something bad, Margareth furrowed her brows. "O-oh well, if you really don't want to-" she started but was soon cut off by Jun.

"N-no it's not that!" Jun managed to stutter out. "I was just shocked...my parents made a school?" Margareth nodded, smiling hopefully now. Jun smiled.

"Sign me up and get me out of this hell hole."


End file.
